A Cavaleira da Galáxia
by Lacta
Summary: O que fariam Athena e seus cavaleiros se a verdadeira Guerra Santa começasse após a vitória sobre o senhor do submundo?
1. A Lenda Prólogo

**-X- PRÓLOGO -X-**

**_Havia uma antiga lenda que dizia, quando o grande mau aprisionado desde o surgimento da galáxia e dos planetas retornasse a vida, a discórdia, o desespero, a inveja, a ambição e a morte prevaleceriam na galáxia, incluindo a Terra . Onde nem mesmo os grandes deuses, incluindo Athena juntamente com seus cavaleiros protetores conseguiriam salvar o mundo desta destruição; porém sempre há uma esperança....._**

**_Continua..._**

**-X- **------------------ **-X-**

**-X- **------------------ **-X-**

**-X- **------------------ **-X-**

**-X- Comentários da Autora (Eu O.o) -X-**

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertecem à Masami Kurumada

Os personagens não referentes ao mesmo são de autoria da autora (EU O.o)

Espero que gostem da minha fanfic e comentem, pois suas opiniões são muito importantes para mim!

**Beijinhos, Lacta-san**


	2. A escritura sagrada no templo de Athena!

**-X- Capítulo 1-A escritura sagrada no templo de Atena! -X-**

Mu se encontrava no templo de Athena durantes algumas horas a contemplar as antigas escrituras nas paredes mais afastadas do recinto .

**Mu**: Continuo não entendendo o significado desse registro sagrado gravado nas paredes do templo de Athena .E ainda não seu porque continuo a vir aqui para tentar entender algo escrito pelos deuses onde, até hoje nenhum cavaleiro o notou e nem tentou descobrir o seu significado .

Shaka naquele momento acabara de chegar ao templo à procura de Mu

**Shaka:** Mu, você está aqui novamente tentando decifrar esse registro! Até quando você vai continuar quebrando a cabeça para saber algo, onde nem mesmo Athena sabe o seu significado . É uma perda de tempo, francamente Mu!

**Mu:** Oras Shaka, me admira você não está preocupado com isso, pois você e eu sempre fomos preocupados com o futuro e com as ações dos Deuses!

**Shaka**: Relaxe Mú, o grande mau da Terra foi derrotado; Hades. Agora não há nada com que possamos nos preocupar. E além do mais essas escrituras estão incompletas, e se elas estão assim é porque os próprios Deuses não tinham motivos e nenhum interesse de terminá-las! Não seremos nós que iremos nos preocupar!

**Mu:** Não sei não Shaka, eu não sei porque mais acho que um grande mau ainda está por vim aqui na Terra!

**Shaka:** Você só pensa em lutar e concertar as armaduras depois das lutas .(já sei o pq ele quer que haja lutas, é para cobrar um trocado pelo concerto das armaduras. ) Vamos Mu, relaxe um pouco . Aprendi que na vida há muito o que viver quando eu quase morri na luta contra Kamus e os outros na batalha contra Hades!

**Mu**: Mas somos cavaleiros de Athena, nosso dever é protegê-la!

**Shaka:** Do que? Das baratas? Ora Mu, não há mais nenhum mau que ameace a Terra e Athena!

**Mu:** Não sei não!

**Shaka**: Athena hoje também é Saori, uma mulher que tem o direito de viver um pouco!

**Mu**:.............

**Shaka**: Vamos sair daqui, temos que dar uma olhadinha no Shun! Oras, ele teve a maior batalha contra Hades, quase morreu se sacrificando! Não podemos deixar de dar os créditos ao Shun e aos cavaleiros de Bronze!

**Mu**: Tudo bem Shaka, mas não estou muito confiante!

**Shaka**: Mu você é paranóico, essas escrituras estiveram aí durante anos e somente agora você as viu! Deixa de preocupação, quem sabe esse mau já tenha acontecido, pois já lutamos contra vários inimigos!

**Mu**: Você pode estar certo Shaka, mas como você não abre os seus olhos não consegue ver o tamanho do desespero da escrita do autor sobre as frases dessa escritura!

**Shaka**: Não diga bobagens Mu! Você é um paranóico por concertar armaduras e fica me culpando pelas suas imaginações loucas!

**Mu:** Não sei não!

**Shaka**: Você só sabe dizer isso! Vamos embora!

Mú e Shaka saem do templo de Athena rumo a casa de Áries com o objetivo de ver como estava o cavaleiro de Andrômeda, Shun, e depois iriam a sala do Grande Mestre a pedidos de Saori.

Enquanto isso não muito longe dali, uma bela mulher de cabelos de coloração avermelhada de tons escuros e mechas de uma vermelho mais claro, onde os mesmos tinham uma comprimento longo e aparência lisa, somente enrolado nas pontas (o seu corte de cabelo parecia com a personagem de Samurai X -Kaoro Kamya). Aquela bela moça possuía olhos violetas meio escuro e vestia um vestido branco rodado com sandálias de amarrar. Naquele instante a mesma se encontrava nas escadarias do Coliseu, onde havia vários cavaleiros e amazonas treinando.

**Moça:** Quanto tempo eu não venho aqui..... Longos anos, desde aquele acontecimento! Como será que eles estão hoje? Como sinto a falta deles...mas eu não posso retornar a vê-los, pois não posso ter sentimentos e contato com ninguém;tenho uma missão a cumprir! Ser quem eu sou é a minha infelicidade, mas também a minha obrigação! Um beijo a todos, mas eu queria voltar a vê-lo pela última vez ao menos..........

**-X- ------------------ -X-**

**-X- ------------------ -X-**

**-X- ------------------ -X-**

**-X- Comentários da Autora (Já disse que sou Euzinha O.o) -X-**

Bem, esse foi meu primeiro capítulo da finc!!!!!

Espero que tenham gostado....Se sim ou não, COMENTEM!!!! Críticas, elogios...Escrevam o que realmente acharam da minha finc!

Bem, para melhor entenderem a saga da finc, a mesma é um final alternativo de Saint Seiya, onde mudarei um pouco os fatos antes da Saga do Santuário (anime) e os acontecimentos da Saga de Hades...Bom divertimento!

**Beijos, Lacta-san**


	3. Revelações no Santuário!

**-X- Capítulo 2-Revelações no Santuário -X-**

**-X- FlashBack -X-**

Aproximadamente a 13 anos atrás no Santuário

**Mestre do Santuário:** Shion, cavaleiro de Áries. Vejo que seu discípulo já está preparado para se tornar o novo cavaleiro de ouro!

Mu encontrava-se treinando em algumas rochas mais adiante da conversa do mestre do santuário com Shion (o antigo cavaleiro de Áries!).

**Shion**: Como assim Mestre? Eu sei que Mu já está preparado para me substituir, mas eu ainda sou um cavaleiro de ouro! Enquanto eu continuar forte o bastante eu irei continuar sendo o cavaleiro de Áries e protegerei a reencarnação de Athena!

**Mestre:** Não Shion, sua missão já não e mais proteger a Deusa Athena!

**Shion**: Como assim mestre? Não entendo o que o senhor está falando .Como a missão de um cavaleiro de ouro não é proteger a Paz na Terra e a Deusa Athena?

**Mestre**: Não falei que você não iria proteger a Paz, Shion!

**Shion**: O quê o senhor está falando?

**Mestre**: Você irá entender, mas o importante agora é preservar o futuro da Terra e dos próprios cavaleiros!

**Shion**: Mestre?!

**Mestre:** Amanhã haverá a cerimônia que tornará Mu o próximo cavaleiro de Áries.

**Shion:** Por quê mestre?

**Mestre**: Amanhã você saberá! Adeus cavaleiro .

Mu no instante em que o mestre do Santuário se afastava do cavaleiro de Áries Shion, o pequeno discípulo se aproxima de seu mestre.

**Mu**: Mestre Shion, o que o Mestre do Santuário queria?

**Shion**: Ele me pediu para mim lhe informar que amanhã você se tornará o Cavaleiro de Áries!

**Mú**: Como?!

**Shion:** Continue treinando, eu ire falar com o cavaleiro de Ouro de Libra, Dohko

**-X- Fim do FlashBack -X-**

**Mu:** Por quê lembro agora de uma antiga conversa sem importância no momento?

Nesse instante todos os cavaleiros de ouro(os que ainda estavam vivos, menos o mestre Ancião de libra que não se encontrava no recinto no momento), e os de Bronze se encontravam na sala do mestre do santuário (que não mais existe,e sim uma grande sala,com uma enorme mesa ao centro e cadeiras de ouro ao seu redor. Nesse mesmo recinto encontravam-se sofás brancos cobertos por mantas feitas de fios de ouro ) a pedidos de Saori Kido .

**Saori**: Cavaleiros, eu pedi que todos vocês se reunissem aqui para fazer um comunicado . Como o grande mau foi destruído e a Paz reina na Terra, eu não acho que tenhamos que continuar vivendo assim.

**Miro**: Assim como Saori?!

**Saori**: Nós também somos seres humanos e temos vontades e desejos além de lutar pela justiça, pois a mesma está em Paz! Hades foi derrotado, não há nada com que tenhamos que nos preocupar!

Nesse momento o cavaleiro de libra adentra o recinto.

**Dohko**:Não é bem assim Saori!

**Shiriu:** Mestre? O que o senhor faz aqui?

**Dohko:** Antes de Shion falecer no Inferno de Hades, ele me pediu para que nunca deixarmos de treinar e de nos enganar!

**-X- FlashBack -X-**

No inferno de Hades, a última batalha divina .  
Shion estava caído na entrada do Templo de Hades, juntamente com Kamus.

**Shion**: Dohko! Que bom lhe encontrar nos meus últimos instantes de vida, após a nossa luta sem vencedor.

**Dohko**: O quê você está dizendo Shion, ainda temos que enfrentar Hades, é por isso que você reviveu!

**Shion:** Não Dohko, minha missão já não é proteger a Terra propriamente dita!

**Dohko**: Como assim? Você está dizendo que está do lado de Hades?!

**Shion:** Não, desde que passei a minha armadura a meu discípulo Mu minha missão já não é proteger Saori!

**Dohko**: Mas você ainda é um cavaleiro,só porque deixou de ter uma armadura você não vai cumprir seu dever?! Não diga bobagens

**Shion**: Você não ficou no santuário por 13 anos e não sabe nada desde então!

**Dohko:** Saber do quê?! Estou a par de quase tudo (sabido ele não?) que acontece no santuário e com todos cavaleiros e Athena!

**Shion**: Pode até ser, mas você não soube que o mestre do santuário seria morto por Saga de Gêmeos!

**Dohko**: E por acaso você sabia?

**Shion:** Posso dizer que de certo modo que eu sabia, e o próprio mestre do antigo Santuário, meu antecessor, sabia também!

**Dohko:** Como?

**Kamus que estava desacordado até então fala:**Dohko, me prometa uma coisa?

**Dohko**: Kamus?! Você está bem?!

**Kamus**: Dohko RESPONDA MINHA PERGUNTA!

**Dohko:** Sim......

**Kamus**: Prometa que irá proteger Saori e os cavaleiros com todo o seu poder?  
Dohko: Como? Que diacho de pergunta óbvia é esta?

**Shion:** Dohko preste atenção...Kamus quer dizer que você deve proteger os cavaleiros e Athena deles mesmo .

**Dohko**: Calem a boca, o que vocês estão dizendo? Temos que salvar Saori de Hades atrás do Muro das Lamentações!

**Shion**: Ela ficará bem!

**Dohko:**Vocês estão mesmo malucos, ela não terá nenhuma chance sem a sua armadura .

**Kamus:** Guarde as minhas palavras Dohko, você NÃO sabe o que irá acontecer no futuro; na realidade nem eu e Shion, mas temos certeza que um mau divino aparecerá e vocês sozinhos,cavaleiros de Athena, não serão capazes de vencê-lo . Mas temos certeza que Hades será derrotado .

**Shion**: Só me prometa que nunca pararão de treinar Dohko! Você e os outros defensores de Athena.....

**Dohkko**: Vocês dois estão malucos, essas lutas afetaram seus miolos. Os dois não dizem nada coerente!  
Mais tarde um grande clarão dourado e cristalino cobre o inferno

Dohko que estava desmaiado no templo de Athena acorda atordoado .

**Dohko:** onde estou?! Que clarão foi aquele?!................Atena .......................

**-X- Fim do FlashBack -X-**

**Dohko**:Eu também não entendi direito,mas as palavras de Kamus e Shion foram bastante duras.

**Saori:** O que você esconde Dohko?!

**Dohko**: Nada (mentiroso), e foi por esse motivo que eu retornei ao santuário, para tentar descobrir o que Shion e Kamus queriam dizer. Quero saber que grande mau é esse e o porque de continuarmos treinando . .

**Shiryu**: Retornou ao Santuário Mestre?! E a Shunrei mestre?!

Shunrei que encontrava-se até então atrás de Dohko, surge ao lado do Cavaleiro de Libra logo após a pergunta do cavaleiro de Dragão e fala com um belo sorriso....

**Shunrei**: Olá Shiryu! Como você está?! Eu estava bastante preocupada, pensei que desta vez você fosse morrer e me abandonar (que lindo)!

**Shiryu:** Shunrei, o que você está fazendo aqui?!

**Dohko:** Saori, eu gostaria de pedir sua permissão para Shunrei permanecer aqui no santuário por um tempo, enquanto eu procuro a chave desse enigma .

**Saori:** Eu não vejo problema nenhum, mas Shunrei terá que se adaptar. Tudo bem para você Shunrei?!

**Shunrei**: Claro, pelo menos agora eu estarei perto das pessoas que mais gosto!......SHIRYU EU NÃO HAVIA PERCEBIDO, MAS VOCÊ VOLTOU A ENCHERGAR!

**Shiryu**: Eu retomei a minha visão após a batalha contra Hades e seus espectros.

**Shunrei:** Isso é um milagre! Como isso foi acontecer?!

**Aioria:** Todos nós após o clarão no inferno acordamos no santuário sem nenhum ferimento ou seqüela das lutas.

**Seiya:** Isso graças aos poderes de Athena!

**Dohko**: Então quer dizer que a vitória no Inferno de Hades foi graças ao grande cosmo de Athena?

**Shaka**: E por qual motivo não seria?!

**Dohko:** Nenhum....

**Hioga:** Então, o que faremos daqui para frente?

**Saori:** Como eu havia dito, viveremos agora sem nenhuma preocupação em mente e....

**Dohko**: SAORI você não escutou o que eu disse?!

**Saori:** Espere eu terminar de falar Dohko de Libra eu disse, viveremos agora sem nenhuma preocupação em mente, mas permaneceremos no santuário por um tempo até descobrirmos o que queriam dizer Kamus e Shion!

**Aldebaran**: Treinaremos o quê?!

**Dohko**: Nossas técnicas cavaleiros de ouro, e os substitutos de nossos falecidos amigos, Kamus de Aquário, Aioros de Sagitário .

**Miro:** Como assim Dohko?!

**Dohko:** Antes daquele grande clarão, Kamus me fez um pedido .......

**-X- FlashBack Continuação da conversa entre Shion Dohko e Kamus. -X-**

**Kamus**: Dohko treine meu pupilo Hioga de Cisne para me substituir como cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário definitivamente.....

**Dohko**: Como? Essa é a sua vontade?!

**Kamus:** Sim, Hyoga já utilizou a armadura de Aquário várias vezes e aprendeu por conta própria o maior golpe de um cavaleiro de Aquário, a Execução Aurora

Hyoga merece, ele cresceu como cavaleiro; e além do mais, daqui em diante ele precisará de mais que nunca de ser um cavaleiro de ouro e os outros também, principalmente o grupo da doze casas do zodíaco, nós cavaleiros de ouro .

**Shion:** Dohko, treine também Seiya para substituir definitivamente Aioros na armadura de sargitário, e também treine Shiryu para lhe substituir, Shun para substituir Afrodite de Peixes e Ikky para substituir Saga e Kanon de Gêmeos.

**Dohko:** Me substituir?!

**Shion**: Eu passei por isso à treze anos atrás no santuário lembra? Agora é a sua vez de assumir o que comecei!

**Dohko**: Mas o que você começou, eu não sei.....

**Shion:** Lembra de quando ................. HAAAAAAAAA (ISSO É DOR TÁ?)

**Dohko:** Que foi Shion?!

**Kamus**: Ele não pode terminar porque não era permitido . Conseqüentemente retornou ao paraíso . Só lhe resta descobrir sozinho ..........

O corpo de Shion havia sumido após seu grito e um clarão dourado .

**Dohko**: Kamus me conte tudo o que você sabe por favor !!!!

**Kamus**: Infelizmente, eu também na sei de quase nada, somente que um grande mau despertará na Terra como Shion me disse. Mas somente isso .................

Naquele instante grande clarão dourado e cristalino cobre o inferno, seguido por uma cosmo energia avassaladora e um raio de luz em direção ao espaço . A dimensão do cosmo era inimaginável que cambaleou a todos que se encontravam no inferno fazendo-os dormir durante horas até seus despertares no Santuário .

**-X- Fim do FlashBack -X-**

**Dohko**: Nós cavaleiros de ouro treinamentos Hyoga para se tornar o novo cavaleiro de Aquário, Seiya para se tornar definitivamente o sucessor de Aioros, Shiryu para se tornar o novo cavaleiro de Libra , Shun para .............

**Shiryu:** Para se tornar o novo cavaleiro de LIBBRA?!

**Dohko**: Deixe-me terminar Siryu. Shun para suceder Afrodite de Peixes e Ikky para se tornar o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, sucessor de Saga e Kanon!

Naquele instante todos ficaram em um estado de choque, perplexos pelo o que acabaram de ouvir!

**Hyoga:** Cavaleiro de Aquário?!  
**Shun:** Cavaleiro de Peixes?!  
**Ikky:** Cavaleiro de Gêmeos?!  
**Shiryu**: Cavaleiro de Libra?! IMPOSSÍVEL?!  
**Seiya**: Mas como ficam as armaduras de bronze?!.................

**Continua....**

**­­­­­­­­­­­-X- ------------------------- -X-**

**­-X- ------------------------- -X-**

**-X- ------------------------- -X-**

**-X- Comentários da Autora (Eu de novo O.o) -X-**

Chegamos mais a um fim de um capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado.....

Bem, como nessa semana meu pc vai para a assistência técnica fazer algumas atualizações, eu só poderei postar o próximo capítulo no fim de semana quando eu for para a casa do meu pai!! Aí prometo postar dois capítulos (apesar de já estarem escritos o.O)

Gente fiquei tão feliz quando vi que a minha finc tinha dois comentários que deu um pulo da cadeira!!!!!!!!! Continuem comentando pessoal, porque é isso que me move!!!!!!!!!

Vamos aos agradecimentos:

**Palas Lis**: OI AMIGA!!!!!!!! Muito obrigada pelo comentário!!!! Eu também estava morrendo de saudades, não via a hora de voltar a escrever.... Pode deixar que vou ler as suas duas fincs e comentar!!!!! Muuito obrigada, beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo!

**Marin The Noir**: CLARO que lembro de você!!!!! Sabe, tenho todos os coments do outro site imprimidos (viu como gosto de coments?)!!!!!!! QUE BOM TE ENCONTRAR!!!!!!! EBA!!!!!! Sabe, eu também estou tendo de reler a minha finc para escrever o final (eu ainda n escrevi ele direito,só um rascunho ainda)...Desde que o outro site sumiu do mapa eu tinha desistido de escrever, mas minha irmã me incentivou a voltar....E AQUI ESTOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Então amiga, peço que acompanhe minha finc!!!! BEIJOQUINHA!!!!!!!!

**Beijos, Lacta-san**


	4. Lembranças!

**-X- ****Capítulo 3-Lembranças!-X-**

**Seiya**: Mas como ficam as armaduras de bronze?!

**Dohko**: Vocês não deixarão de ser regidos pelas suas constelações, mas sim ganharão a proteção das constelações de Aquário, Sagitário, Libra, Gêmeos e Peixes,ou seja, protetores de Athena das 12 casas do Zodíaco!

**Ikky:** Me desculpe Mestre, mas não entendi NADA (que burrinho)!

**Dohko**: É um pouco complicado, mas vou tentar explicar. Quando nós nascemos estávamos destinados a sermos cavaleiros do Zodíaco protetores da Deusa Athena e da Paz na Terra, onde cada um de nós estávamos regidos por uma constelação protetora. São os nossos destinos, e somente nossos sucessores serão capazes de nos substituir! Mas no passado, milhões de anos atrás, existiam cinco jovens cavaleiros que a Deusa Athena mais confiava, e esses cinco jovens não estavam na classe mais alta dos cavaleiros, ou seja, não pertenciam aos 12 cavaleiros do Zodíaco de ouro . Mas suas forças podiam ultrapassar os doze cavaleiros e adquirir novos poderes que corresponderiam aos golpes dos cavaleiros das doze casas do Zodíaco . Mas como isso era possível vocês devem estar se perguntando, se os cavaleiros são escolhidos pelas constelações e pelos Deuses?! Simples, esses cinco jovens cavaleiros desfrutavam da maior confiança e do amor de Athena, pois nunca duvidaram ou traíram a mesma durante séculos, assim sendo esses jovens também adquiriram o respeito dos deuses e das outras constelações, podendo assim substituírem qualquer cavaleiro que não esteja capaz de lutar. Contudo eles os escolhidos para substituírem seus companheiros (sejam eles cavaleiros protetores de Athena) ou seus próprios mestres.

**Mu**: Então esses cinco jovens são Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun e Ikky, que sempre estiveram com Athena e a protegeram diante dos maiores perigos.

**Shaka:** Eles irão se tornar cavaleiros de ouro pela vontade dos antigos cavaleiros de ouro, Kamus,Aioros, Afrodite, Saga e Kanon. E pelo atual cavaleiro de Libra Dohko, assim sendo eles serão regidos pelas suas constelações de Pegasus, Cisne, Andrômeda, Dragão e Fênix e também pelas constelações de Sagitário, Aquário, Libra, Peixes e Gêmeos.

**Saori**: De acordo com a lenda, esses cinco cavaleiros seriam capazes de absorver toda proteção e poderes das novas constelações e armaduras, mas também teriam os poderes e as armaduras das suas constelações de origem. Resumindo, Seya, Hyoga Shiryu, Shun e Ikky se tornarão os novos cavaleiros de ouro, mas também terão os poderes e a proteção das armaduras bronze e das suas constelações de origem.

**Shaka:** A responsabilidade será maior e os poderes também.

**Dohko**: Hyoga foi escolhido para substituir seu mestre Kamus como cavaleiro de Aquário, eu escolhi Shiryu como meu substituto na armadura de Libra, Seya foi escolhido pela própria armadura de Sagitário e por Aioros, Ikky e Shun foram escolhidos por seus adversários da batalha das 12 casas do Zodíaco Afrodite e Saga, pois os julgaram merecedores de substituí-los já que em vida não possuíram nenhum pupilo.

**Seiya**: Então quer dizer que nós somos esses cinco jovens a que se refere a lenda?!

**Hyoga**: Mas como isso é possível?! Se fomos nós cinco que não acreditávamos em Saori e não queríamos protegê-la no começo!

**Shun**: É isso mesmo, eu mesmo me tornei o cavaleiro de Andrômeda somente para reencontrar meu irmão.

**Ikky**: Eu consegui a armadura de Fênix motivado pelo ódio, e ainda me opus a Saori para conseguir a armadura de ouro de Sagitário.

**Hyoga**: E eu queria me tornar um cavaleiro de Cisne para poder reencontrar minha mãe falecida em um navio nas profundezas do mar da Sibéria.

**Seiya**: E eu, queria a armadura de Pegasus para me tornar mais forte e conseguir reencontrar minha irmã Seika, como havia prometido o avó de Saori.

**Mu**: Mas vocês não devem se culpar, pois mesmo a senhorita Saori errou no começo com vocês e com ela mesma.

**Saori**: Como assim Mu?!

**Mu:** Senhorita Saori, me desculpe as palavras, mas a Senhorita era uma pequenina mimada que judiava dos meninos do orfanato, conseqüentemente criou um certo receio aos futuros cavaleiros. Mas como disse, foi no começo e como você os cavaleiros de Bronze descobriram as verdades da suas existências e por quem deveriam arriscar suas vidas, e nessa última parte até nós cavaleiros de ouro erramos. Descobrimos a verdadeira Deusa Athena e graças a vocês que arriscaram suas vidas para nos mostrar a verdade.

**Aiora**: Mu, não seja modest . Como você, Dohko e Aioros também sabiam que a reencarnação de Athena era Saori Kido, e foi meu irmão que a salvou da morte das mãos de Saga . Quem não sabia da verdade éramos nós, Aioria de Leão, Shaka de Virgem, Aldebaran de Touro, Miro de Escorpião, Kamus de Aquário, Afrodite de Peixes .  
Miro: Apesar do Máscara da Morte ser um verdadeiro traidor, um assassino . Ele sabia de tudo, sabia quem era o mestre, quem era Athena, mas mesmo assim continuou ao lado de Saga!

**Shaka**: Ele mesmo foi um traidor, mas isso é passado. A partir de agora devemos descobrir o que Shion queria nos avisar!

**Dohko**: Tudo o que passamos foi destinado pelos Deuses. Mas agora devemos preservar o futuro!

**Shiryu:** Mas mestre por que eu devo me tornar o cavaleiro de Libra se o senhor ainda tem condições e poderes para continuar com a armadura!

**Dohko:** Isso para mim é um enigma, mas como Shion disse eu deveria cuidar de algo que ele começou. Mas o quê?!

**-X- FlashBack -X-**

No Inferno de Hades....

**Kamus**: Dohko treine meu pupilo Hioga de Cisne para me substituir como cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário definitivamente.....

**Dohko**: Como? Essa é a sua vontade?!

**Kamus:** Sim, Hyoga já utilizou a armadura de Aquário várias vezes e aprendeu por conta própria o maior golpe de um cavaleiro de Aquário, a Execução Aurora  
Hyoga merece, ele cresceu como cavaleiro; e além do mais, daqui em diante ele precisará de mais que nunca de ser um cavaleiro de ouro e os outros também, principalmente o grupo da doze casas do zodíaco, nós cavaleiros de ouro .

**Shion**: Dohko, treine também Seiya para substituir definitivamente Aioros na armadura de sargitário, e também treine Shiryu para lhe substituir, Shun para substituir Afrodite de Peixes e Ikky para substituir Saga e Kanon de Gêmeos.

**Dohko**: Me substituir?!

**Shion:** Eu passei por isso há treze anos atrás no santuário lembra? Agora é a sua vez de assumir o que comecei!

**Dohko**: Mas o que você começou, eu não sei.....

**Shion:** Lembra de quando ................. HAAAAAAAAA (ISSO É DOR TÁ?)

**Dohko**: Que foi Shion?!

**Kamus**: Ele não pode terminar, pois não era permitido. Conseqüentemente retornou ao paraíso. Só lhe resta descobrir sozinho Dohko a mensagem de Shion ..........

**  
-X- Fim do FlashBack -X-**

Mu que estava encostado numa pilastra no templo de Athena levou um susto quando ouviu as palavras do Dohko!

**Mu**: CUIDAR DAQUILO QUE MEU MESTRE COMEÇOU?!

**Saori**: O que foi Mu?! Por que o espanto? Por acaso você não sabe do que se trata?

**Mu**: Claro que não sei senhorita Saori. Meu mestre nunca deixou algo inacabado! Você tem certeza, Dohko, de que Shion disse para você cuidar de algo que ele começou?!

**Dohko**: Foi isso mesmo! Ainda me lembro de suas palavras sussurradas......(lágrimas se formavam na compenetrada face do Cavaleiro de Libra)

Mas Mu, você tem certeza de que não sabe do que se trata? Quero dizer, Shion nunca lhe comentou nada?

**Mu**: Espere, acho que Shion queria me falar algo! Antes de chegar aqui eu havia lembrado de uma conversa do meu mestre Shion com o Mestre do Santuário, onde Shion me falava que eu iria me tornar o novo cavaleiro de Áries em seu lugar como Dohko falou agora a pouco. Isso porque o mestre havia lhe designado uma nova tarefa!

**Hyoga**: Uma nova tarefa?!

**Mu**: tudo começou em um dia de meu treinamento quando o Mestre do Santuário veio ao encontro de Shion para lhe informar que ele não deveria proteger Athena, mas sim outra pessoa; e em conseqüência disto teria que abandonar os doze cavaleiros do Zodíaco!

**Dohko:** Eu me lembro que naquele dia Shion veio falar comigo bastante irritado!

**-X- FlashBack -X-**

**Mu**: Mestre Shion, o que o Mestre do Santuário queria?

**Shion**: Pediu para mim lhe informar que amanhã você se tornará o Cavaleiro de Áries!

**Mu:** Como?!

**Shion**: Continue treinando, eu ire falar com o cavaleiro de Ouro de Libra, Dohko

Shion deixa seu discípulo Mu treinando e parte para a casa de Libra . Chegando lá, Shion encontra seu amigo meditando próximo a algumas rochas atrás da casa de Libra  
O cavaleiro de Áries se aproxima e senta ao lado de seu amigo .

**Shion**: Posso?!

Dohko responde se desvencilhando do transe que se encontrava.

**Dohko**: Como eu estava distante, você, Shion, poderia repetir o quê você acabou de dizer?! (RISOS)

**Shion**: Claro! Eu perguntei se poderia me sentar aqui?!

**Dohko:** Acho que sem querer já respondi sua pergunta, não é meu amigo? Contudo, a que devo a sua visita?! Eu pensei que estivesse treinando Mu, seu pupilo.

**Shion**:Eu estava, mas o mestre do Santuário veio me falar sobre uma história estranha!

**Dohko**: Que história?!

**Shion**: Ele me falou que eu deveria passar a armadura de Áries a Mu.............

**Dohko:** Mas isso já era de se esperar, você não está o treinando para isso?!

**Shion**: Sim, mas não pretendia que ele me substituísse tão cedo!

**Dohko:** O que o Mestre disse?

**Shion:** Ele me disse que eu deveria passar a armadura a Mu, pois minha missão já não era mais ser um dos doze cavaleiros do Zodíaco!

**Dohko:** Como?! Logo você, dotado de grandes poderes mentais deve abandonar as doze casas do Zodíaco?!

**Shion**: Isso mesmo foi o que o mestre me falou, pois meu dever agora já não é mais proteger a reencarnação de Athena!

**Dohko**: Quê?! Só porque você deixou de ter uma armadura VOCÊ NÃO DEVE CONTINUAR PROTEGENDO ATHENA?!

**Shion**: Foi por isso que eu vim aqui Dohko! Eu fiz a mesma pergunta ao mestre, mas ele disse que eu protegeria Athena de certa forma; assim como a PAZ no mundo!

**Dohko**: Então, por que você veio até aqui?(grosso)

**Shion**: Eu queria saber se você soube de alguma coisa que eu não sei!

**Dohko:** Eu estou mais surpreso do que você Shion, desde que Athena retornou a Terra as coisas no santuário mudaram bastante!

**Shion**: Você tem razão, todos estão preocupados com o futuro e a segurança de Athena!

**Dohko**: Sinto que algo há algo errado nas doze casas do Zodíaco!

**Shion**: Pode até ser, mas eu não consigo pensar em mais nada, a não ser o porque do Mestre estar me afastando do Santuário.

**Dohko:** Você saberá amanhã!Quando passar seu posto nas Doze casas do Zodíaco para o seu pupilo!

**Shion**: De qualquer maneira obrigado pela conversa, agora vou voltar para o treinamento de Mu. ADEUS!

**Dohko**: Adeus Shion! (pensamento: ele não percebeu, mas algo de errado está acontecendo na casa de Gêmeos, parece ser um confronto de duas personalidades!)........

  
  
**-X- Fim do FashBack -X-**

**Dohko**: Eu me lembro da conversa com Shion um dia antes da cerimônia que te tornaria Mu, o novo cavaleiro de Áries!

**Mu:** No mesmo dia da cerimônia que me tornaria o novo cavaleiro de ouro de Áries, Shion também se despediu de mim com uma criança no colo!

**-X- FlashBack -X-**

Era um dia bastante ensolarado, onde estava ocorrendo a cerimônia que tornaria Mu o próximo cavaleiro de Áries. Todos habitantes do Santuário, entre eles Cavaleiros de todas as classes, Amazonas e discípulos se encontravam nas escadarias do Coliseu! Mas os Doze Jovens Cavaleiros de Ouro se encontravam no centro do mesmo, juntamente com o Mestre do Santuário!

**Mestre**: Hoje é um dia bastante especial para todos nós, mas inclusive para o cavaleiro de ouro de Áries, Shion. Hoje estamos aqui para a cerimônia que tornará seu pupilo, Mu, o seu sucessor como protetor de Athena nas doze casas do Zodíaco!

Ouve uma grande salva de palmas por todo o Coliseu, pois se tornar um cavaleiro de ouro era adquirir o respeito máximo!

**Mestre**: Muito bem...... Já passamos pela cerimônia do Cavaleiro de Touro, Gêmeos, Leão,Câncer, Sagitário, Peixes, Virgem, Aquário, Escorpião e Capricórnio! E hoje é o dia que passaremos a armadura de Áries para Mupelas mãos de Shion!

Outra salve de palmas ecoou no Santuário, mas Shion se encontrava indiferente diante de qualquer saudação!

**Dohko sussurra para Shion que se encontrava ao seu lado**: Parece que você não está feliz com o progresso do seu pupilo meu amigo!

**Shion**: Não é isso, é que estou com um mau pressentimento!

**Mestre**: Shion e Mu venham até aqui, por favor!

**Dohko** ao pé do ouvido seu amigo com um sorriso: Vá Shion!

Shion e Mú se posicionaram na frente da urna de ouro que guardava a armadura de Áries.

Shion que segurava o capacete e a capa da armadura fala a todos:

**Shion:** Hoje é o dia que Mu recebe o prêmio por tanto treinamento e um certo sofrimento, pois para aquele que queira se tornar o cavaleiro de Áries o esforço é tremendo! E Mu completou com êxito todas as fases de seu treinamento! Parabéns Mu! Aqui está o capacete da Armadura de Áries e sua capa de cavaleiro de Ouro! A partir de hoje meu pupilo, você é o guardião da primeira casa do Zodíaco e de Athena!

Ao terminar de falar, Shion entrega nas mãos trêmulas do pequeno Mu de apenas Treze anos o capacete e a capa do Cavaleiro de Áries!

**Mu**: Obrigado Mestre..............

Ouve-se outra salva de palmas seguidas pelas cosmos energias das onze armaduras de ouro que se encontravam a frente de cada um de seus cavaleiros, que naquele momento haviam deixado suas urnas e se encontravam nos corpos dos onze jovens cavaleiros!

**Mestre**: Lhes apresento mais uma vez: Mu de Áries, Aldebaran de Touro, Saga de Gêmeos, Máscara da Morte de Câncer (gente, eu não sei o verdadeiro nome dele!), Aioria de Leão, Aioros de Sagitário, Shaka de Virgem, Shura de Capricórnio, Kamus de Aquário, Miro de Escorpião e Afrodite de Peixes. E o nosso grande cavaleiro de Libra Dohko!

Todo Coliseu foi envolvido pelas magníficas cosmos energias, para a admiração de todos!

Shion fala andando para a saída do Coliseu.

**Shion**: Parece que não sou mais útil por aqui.........

**Mestre**: SHION ESPERE!! Gostaria que você me acompanhasse!

O Mestre do Santuário e Shion saem do Coliseu rumo as doze casas do Zodíaco!

Enquanto isso todos os outros cavaleiro de Ouro davam os parabéns a Mu!

**Kamus**: Parabéns Mú!

**Miro**: Você se saiu bem Mu! Parabéns!

**Afrodite**: Meus parabéns Mu!

**Máscara da Morte:** Até que enfim você se tornou um cavaleiro de ouro, meus parabéns!

**Aioros**: Mandou bem Mu!

**Aioria (mudança na história verdadeira de Saint Seiya: Aioria já havia se tornado um cavaleiro quando Aioros ainda era vivo)**: Parabéns!

**Shura**: Nada mau para um esquisitão!

**Aldebaran**: Parabéns Mu!

**Shaka**: Agora veremos quem tem mais poder hehehehehehe!

**Dohko**: Parabéns Mu, Shion deve está muito orgulhoso!

**Mu:** Não sei não senhor Dohko, ele me pareceu descontente com a passagem da armadura!

**Dohko:** É o jeito dele! Agora ele tem outras obrigações, por isso lhe confiou o cargo de cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries!

**Mu:** OBRIGADO PELA FORÇA DOHKO!

Depois da cerimônia todo o Coliseu foi se esvaziando, todos voltavam aos seus treinamentos! Menos os onze jovens cavaleiros de ouro que se encontravam a medir seus poderes além do Santuário, perto de uma maravilhosa floresta de beleza exuberante e um maravilhoso lago cristalino com uma enorme cachoeira que o embelezava!

**Kamus**: Que templo é aquele?!

**Miro:** Não sei, vamos Kamus os outros já estão lutando no lago!

**Kamus:** Não deve ter muita importância mesmo! VAMOS...............

**  
-X- Fim do FlashBack -X-**

**Shaka**: Naquela época tínhamos entre 10 e 13 anos! Mas me lembro como fosse hoje!

**Miro**: Mas o que isso tudo tem a ver com as palavras de Shion no Elísios?!

**Aioria:** Não foi naquela época que Saori nasceu?!

**Mu**: Foi sim, e foi naquele dia mais tarde que Saga tomou o lugar do mestre do Santuário a força e Shion desapareceu após se despedir de mim até nosso reencontro no inferno de Hades!

**-X- FlashBack -X-**

No entardecer daquele mesmo dia Mu se encontrava sozinho na cachoeira onde mais cedo testara seus poderes com a armadura de Áries com seus amigos.

**Shion**: Mu, até que enfim lhe encontrei!

Mú levara um susto com a chegada de seu Mestre Shion!

**Mú:** Mestre?!

**Shion:** Que bagunça vocês fizeram aqui hoje!

**Mu**: Nós só estávamos (agora ele tava encrencado)!......

**Shion:** Não precisa me explicar nada! Eu vim aqui somente para me despedir!

**Mu:** Despedir?! Quer dizer que o senhor vai embora do Santuário?!

**Shion**: Tudo depende de como as coisas vão acontecer essa noite!

Mú: Como assim!?

Naquele momento, tanto Mu e Shion perceberam que algo havia abalado a estrutura do Santuário!

**Shion**: Mu, proteja com todas suas forças Athena!

**Mu:** Mas o senhor vai abandonar Athena?!

**Shion**: Esse não é mais minha obrigação! Agora tem outra pessoa que precisa mais de mim!  
**Mu**: Quem?! Quem poderia ser mais importante que Athena?

**Shion**: Esse bebê!

Shion mostra o bebê envolto com uma maravilhosa capa que representava todas as constelações do Zodíaco!

**Mu**: Um bebê?!

Shion se levantou e olhou Mucom bastante firmeza!

**Shion**: Você sentiu esse distúrbio agora a pouco?! Pois então corra ao santuário e proteja a pequena Athena com sua vida! Até um dia! Ah, quase ia me esquecendo, nunca comente esse nosso encontro com ninguém! ADEUS MÚ!!

Shion saiu caminhando em direção a densa floreta com um lindo bebê adormecido em seu colo!

**Mu:** MESTRE, POR QUÊ?!

**-X- Fim do FlashBack -X-**

**Saori e Dohko**: UM BEBÊ?!

**Continua....**

**-X- ----------------- -X-**

**-X- ----------------- -X-**

**-X- ----------------- -X-**

**-X- ****Comentário da Autora(Eu O.o) -X-**

Bem....Aí está mais um capítulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eu sei que tinha falado que iria só postar os próximos episódios no fim de semana, mas meu pc voltou!!!!! Não adiantou nada ele ter ido atualizar....O jeito é comprar outro mesmo!!!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! E mais uma vez, continuem comentando!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O que mais me alegra é o fato de eu estar reencontrado meus leitores do antigo fórum!!!!!! Isso é o MÁXIMO!!!!! E eles ainda lembram da minha finc e de mim....hauahuahauhauahua!!!!!!!

Vamos aos agradecimentos:

**Akane Kittsune**Lembro sim Sango-chan ou Sango-chan ou seja qual era o bichinho na frente do seu nome no outro site! Haauahauhauhauha!!!!!! Que bom que você ainda se lembra de mim! Muito obrigada pelo coment!!!! Vc vai ler tudo de novo né?!!?!?!!? Bem, até o próximo capítulo! Beijinhos

**Beijos Lacta-san e até o próximo capítulo que será: A Descoberta dos novos sentimentos!!!**


End file.
